Looking like me!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo meets her "twin" and lose her magical powers...
1. Alex and Mikayla!

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is set in an alternate-universe.**

* * *

><p><strong>Looking like me!<strong>

**Alex Russo is in LA and now she's in Horton's HighFashion, a store that sells designer-clothes to buy a new sexy dress.**

"Man, I can never buy one of these!" says Alex when she sees that a dark blue dress she wants is 4000 dollars.

"I take that one!" says a girl as she walk past Alex and grab the dress from Alex's hands.

"Hey, bitch! I had my eyes on that dress!" screams Alex as she run over to the other girl.

"Like you could ever get enough money to buy something like this..." says the other girl.

Suddenly both girls can't believe what they see. Alex and the other girl look pretty much identical. The only difference is their clothes.

"Why the fuck do you look exactly like me?" says Alex.

"It's _**you**_ who's looking like _**me**_ you freakin' bitch!" says the other girl.

"My name's Alex Russo and first, I'm no bitch and second, who are you?" says Alex with confidence.

"I'm Mikayla, high-level pop-star!" says Mikayla.

"Are you sure? I've never heard of you." says Alex.

"What the fuck? You've never heard of me?" says an angry Mikayla.

"Exactly! I've never heard of you!" says Alex.

"You've gotta stop looking like me now or I'll make sure you end up in jail for pretending to be me!" says Mikayla.

"That's crazy! I'm not pretending to be you. This is how I actually look like." says Alex.

"Can't be true! If I had a twin sister I would know about it." says Mikayla.

"We're not twins! We just look identical." says Alex.

"That's not possible! Tell me the truth!" says Mikayla.

"I am telling you the truth!" says Alex.

"No way, bitch!" says Mikayla as she punch Alex in the chest.

"That's it, bitch!" says Alex as she pull out her wand from her boot.

"What is that...?" says Mikayla.

"Neuroticum Stasis!" says Alex in a clear voice as she points her wand at Mikayla. A pink beam of magical light strike Mikayla in the face and she drop to the floor.

"Alex! What are you doing?" says Justin as he and Professor Crumbs appear in a flash of magical light.

"Eh, nothing..." says Alex. "Just lookin' for a dress..."

"Alexandra Russo! You have used a class-A combat-spell on a mortal girl. The Department for Illegal use of Magic and Withcraft is going to remove your powers and you'll become mortal forever." says Professor Crumbs.

"No, not that! Please, sir! I wanna keep my magic!" says Alex in a sad voice.

"Too late, miss Russo!" says Professor Crumbs.

Alex, Justin and Professor Crumbs disappear in a flash of magical light.

They appear again in a the office of Sir Andrew Deveraux, the Head of the Department for Illegal use of Magic and Withcraft.

"Miss Alexandra Russo, we do not use combat-magic on mortals!" says Sir Deveraux.

"I didn't wanna hurt her, but she..." says Alex.

"I don't need to know!" says Sir Deveraux before Alex can explain. "We shall now take your magic away and you'll become mortal."

"No! I don't wanna be mortal, sir!" says Alex as she begin to cry.

"Mr Alamain!" says Sir Deveraux.

A wizard who's wearing a uniform appears in a flash of magical light.

"Yes, sir!" says mr Alamain.

"Take away miss Russo's magic!" says Sir Deveraux.

"Incantius Homonensis Finite!" says mr Alamain as he flicks his wand.

An orb of magical energy fly from Alex to Sir Deveraux who absorb it into a diamond.

"No, my magic!" says Alex who's still crying.

"Sir, is there any way for Alex to become a wizard again?" says Justin to Professor Crumbs.

"No, she is mortal now." says Professor Crumbs.

"Alex, time to go home!" says Justin as he pull out his wand. He flicks it and he and Alex disappear in a flash of magical light.


	2. Alex says goodbye to magic!

**In flash of magical light Justin and Alex appear in the Russo's sandwich-shop.**

"Alex, I can't believe that you did what you did today!" says a very angry Jerry Russo.

"I guess you already know..." says Alex who's still crying.

"Give me your wand, Alex!" says Jerry Russo.

"Here, dad..." says Alex as she give Jerry her wand.

"Since you're mortal now, this is no longer something you need..." says Jerry as he break the wand in two with his hands.

"Dad, no! My wand..." says Alex through her tears.

"Guess it's pretty clear now who's gonna become the next family-wizard..." says Justin.

"Yeah, son! Let's face it, Max is never going to become the family-wizard. Not in a thousand years." says Jerry.

"Alex, I'm very disappointed of you! You've never been a perfect wizard, but I had never thought you'd do something like this!" says Jerry.

"Dad, I'm sorry..." says Alex.

"Using magic against mortals! What in hell were you thinking?" says Jerry.

"I'm sorry, okey?" says Alex.

"For 579 years the Russo-family have been a highly ranked family in the wizard-world, but no more thanks to you Alex!" says Jerry.

"Dad, don't be mad at me!" says Alex.

"Alexandra Russo, go up to your room and stay there!" screams Jerry.

A crying Alex runs up to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hope you like this story...<strong>


	3. Bye, Alex and Hello, Mikayla!

**Alex Russo has now been without her wizard-powers for two weeks.**

"I've got something to say to all of you!" says Alex to her family.

"And what is that, Alex?" says her dad Jerry Russo.

"Without my magic I'm nothing and being nothing around here doesn't really work for me so I'm moving out and I'm never gonna come back!" says Alex.

"Alex..." says her mom Theresa. "Why?"

"I just told you!" says Alex. "I guess this is kind of goodbye..."

Alex grab her bags and walk out through the entrance to the sandwich-shop.

"Don't try to call me because I've got a new number on my cell phone. I promise to send you birthday-cards and things like that. Bye!" says Alex.

An hour later Alex is in a taxi on the way to Chicago.

Suddenly her cell phone beeps.

"Hi, it's Alex!"

"Alex, it's me, Harper! Where are you?"

"On my way to Chicago."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving New York and I'm not gonna return. Never!"

"Why, Alex...?"

"I can't stay without my magic. I'm gonna start over from scratch in Chicago. You're still my best friend, Harper."

"I'll miss you, Alex..."

"I'll miss you too! Please come and visit me in Chicago when possible. Just call me before you come and don't tell my family where I'm going, okey?"

"Sure, Alex! Bye!"

"Bye, Harper!"

At the same time at a hospital in LA Mikayla has just woke up after being unconscious since she was attacked by Alex."What was wrong with her?" says Mikayla's manager to the doctor.

"I'm not sure..." says the doctor. "She was in perfect health. It seems like she was in some kind of coma. That all we know."

"Can I speak to her now?" says Mikayla's manager.

"Yes." says the doctor.

"How do you feel, Mikayla?" says Mikayla's manager.

"Fine, I guess..." says Mikayla. "I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

"Good, we need to find that girl who did this to you and make sure she'll end up in jail for the rest of her wortless life!" says Mikayla's manager.

"No, I don't wann throw her into jail for waht she did to me!" says Mikayla.

"Why?"

"She didn't hurt me. I'm 100% healthy and still very much alive, so let's just forget about this, okey?"

"If that's what you want I'm not gonna speak against it."

"Thanks!"

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: If you like this story, let me know, okey?<strong>


End file.
